Brave Frontier- Brave High
by VictoryGrey5671
Summary: 20 Millenniums after the War, The Six Heroes have been reincarnated into the Six...High School students? Watch as the reincarnated heroes deal with school, and spend time with each other and maybe some romance?(of course there's friggin Romance what do you think this is?) Shippings Included such as: Vargas X Lava, Eze X Emilia, Lance X Selena Etc.
1. Brief Intro: A War's Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRAVE FRONTIER OR ANY CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THE GAME ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Brave High!  
Brief Introduction:  
The War's Aftermath**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The war raged on as the Agni Empire tried to defend, with the death of some of their greatest warriors, Lava, Garland, Lyn and Selena. With one of the Six Heroes down, they have been trying their hardest  
to defend themselves, what they don't know at the moment the other Five were at the brink of death, With Vargas still standing, after witnessing Lava's death in his own arms. He fought Arc with resolve to avenge his fallen comrades. But alas, he died in the process, leaving the Empire with a stunning upset. The war raged on, and fortunately, the Empire had won, but what's unfortunate, is that all Six Heroes have died.

* * *

"…Ah….Nothing smells like peace, Huh? It's been a year since the war. Am I right, Eze?" Emilia said over her dead friend's grave, placing flowers beside the tombstone. "And the rest of you guys did great…." Emilia added as she looked to the rest of the tombstones which contained her fallen allies. She taught about something else to say, but she didn't muster up any.

"Sigh…If only we found a way to resurrect you guys, all of us would be hanging out by now." She sighed as she walked out of the graveyard, but she stopped and turned to face the tombstones again." May we meet again in the Afterlife." She muttered, and walked back home.

What Emilia had said _will_ come….. But in a different scenario which no harm could affect them….

* * *

 **Brief Introduction = 277 words**

 **Ok, so I know this is short, but it's just a brief introduction, so it's much shorter than your everyday prologue. This is sorta my side project while I work on my other Fanfic, (And YES this will be continued) I done this because I love the Brave Frontier game and I'm currently playing through it, and if you want to friend my for whatever reason, My ID is 5543560036 And my leader is God Emperor Orwen. So anyways…**

 **Victory, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Reincarnation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRAVE FRONTIER OR ANY CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THE GAME ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Brave High!  
Chapter 1  
The Reincarnation**

* * *

 **Vargas' POV**

"Argh…." I grunted as I was up against a mysterious figure that I didn't recognized, both of us were locked in a fierce battle. I didn't even know the reason why I was fighting, but I felt a feeling of Vengeance surging through me. So I charged forward with my blade, our blade's clashed continuously until I felt pure anger and strangled the person to death. After seeing my opponent die before me, trees from all around fell on me and my vison faded into pitch black darkness. Until I heard a voice, and I felt my body being shaken by somebody too, what's happening?

"—ake up! Vargas, for the last time, **WAKE UP!** " A girl shouted into my ear.

"Wha- Whoa!" I fell down due to the cry being so loud; I then looked up to see my Sis holding her hips with an angered look.

"Sheesh, you're going to be late for school again." My Sis helped me up as I scratched my the back of my head.

"Sorry, **Tilith** -nee-chan." I joked but instead of a laugh, I received a direct bonk in the head.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Yeah, yeah, well I'll just eat breakfast and I'll go, ok?"

"Take a bath too, you idiot."

"Got it, Tilith-nee-cha—"I got bonked in the head again before I could even finish my sentence.

"Just get to it!"

* * *

 **Time Skip  
30 Minutes later  
Approaching Brave High**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The two siblings went straight to the high school after Vargas' shenanigans, only to be picked up by the blond teen, **Eze,** who's been annoyed for the past 10 minutes waiting for them, along with Eze was **Lance,** The brunette with a somewhat cold personality, **Selena,** The blue-haired girl, who was the smartest in the group, **Atro,** your everyday popular blond teen who gets lots and lots of Fangirls, **Magress,** The coldest and most isolated person in the group, **Emilia** , your normal everyday girl, who apparently has a crush on Eze without him not knowing, and finally **Lava** , the long black-haired tomboy/Tsundere. Who's somewhat cold to Eze, Atro, and Magress (mostly because he's not the social type) and is particularly close to Vargas, with him not noticing because he's extremely dense at times.

So the group of nine headed to the high school and started the day like every other school day. Heading in their classroom, which fortunately all eight (Excluding Tilith) are in one class, they sat down and waited for the teacher.

"Hey Vargas, what should we do about later?" Eze asked the redhead who was peering out the window

"Hm? What do you mean?" Vargas replied, not knowing the topic Eze was dwelling on

"I mean about the Boss Raid today! Did you forget the drops of the guy?!"

"Oh yeah…. So what should we do again?" Vargas sweat dropped while Eze face palmed

"I told you to devise a plan didn't I?!"

"Sorry! I just had more Homework to do, so I didn't have the time to look up strategy guides on 'net" Vargas scratched his head while Eze hanged his head in defeat.

"Whatever, we can always look it up right after class right?" Lance interrupted the conversation that the two had. Afterwards they decided they devise their own back-up plan just in case the plan they got was false. While they were discussing the game plan, Selena joined in because she was part of the group, Atro couldn't make it because we still swarmed with fangirls, Magress was just reading a book on his desk, and while Emilia and Lava where discussing about, well, stuff that their interested in. And all this stops by the adviser, Weiss, who told everyone to shut up.

* * *

 **Time skip  
Lunch Break**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Dang this hamburger's delicious!" Vargas said as he munched down on his hamburger, it was only on Monday's and it was a special case because, well, he never tasted one before, you heard me right, Vargas never tasted a hamburger in his life and he cherished every moment he had tasting it.

"You're eating like a pig Vargas" Tilith side-commented and sighed at the sight of her brother.

"Sorry, never tasted one before, anyways that's all were gonna do in the raid?" Vargas finished up his hamburger as he asked Lance

"Apparently so, there's nothing else we can do to damage it by a huge chunk." Lance crossed his arms as he replied to Vargas

"But can't we use any of the ores?" Selena asked Lance

"Even if they give us plus 50% power for that type, it still won't do that much" Lava Intervened, she and Emilia were also in group, but Lava never talked much when it came to the raids, she disliked the fact that it was only for a Group raid sort of thing. She didn't like fighting with a group or either knew how to fight with one, so must of the time she would not attend any of the raids, but this one particularly she went to only because of Vargas' suggestion.

"Says the person who always uses it in a boss battle" Emilia side-commented, she then received a glare from Lava.

"Ok then, But I still need to grind a little more, haven't evolved to the 5 star level yet." Vargas said as he just finished the rest of his lunch.

"Fine, but make it quick, the Boss Raid is at 5:00, you only got an hour of grinding to do." Lance said as they all finished Lunch break and afterwards they all headed back to class.

* * *

 **Time Skip  
After Class**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As soon as school finished they all rushed to their homes and got ready for the raid. They all contacted each other as soon as they got home and all of then went to their computers to get ready for the raid; however Vargas was still finishing up somethings until he was ready, such as homework, chores, and eating dinner as fast as he could so he could go do some leveling on the game.

"Don't eat so fast or else you'll get a stomach ache, or even worse…" Tilith shrugged at the thought of treating her younger brother every single day. Vargas did eventually finished but had the hiccups for a while.

"Oh God, Sis can you help m-"Vargas hiccuped mid sentence to only turn around to see Tilith giving him the angriest look she could pull off which led Vargas into shriek, therefore removing his hiccups.

"You didn't need to pull that off, Sis….." Vargas said as he was slowly picking himself up, dusting himself off and pouting at Tilith.

"How else would I scare you then?" Tilith grinned evilly which made Vargas even more scared, afterwards he left the Dinner table to head to his room. After setting up his headphones, he then started up his computer and instantly started up the program; 'BRAVE_FRONTIER .EXE '

"Please enter your username and password" The AI from the computer told Vargas as he filled out the information.

Username: Burning_Vargas  
Password: *********

"Thank you for logging in, Please enjoy BRAVE_FRONTIER .EXE "

* * *

 **Chapter 1 = 1,262 words**

 **I might as well finish this up before I move on to my other fanfic, Hey guys! Sorry for the wait I was kinda dealing with technical issues (And by that I mean by playing brave frontier and summon night a lot) so anyways, How did you like me making Tilith Vargas' sister? Ever since I played that game, she always looked like one to me so, yeah. Anyways, about this BRAVE_FRONTIER .EXE arc, this is just a little thing a put in so I wouldn't stray too far from source material. (I mean, when will make a web version of Brave Frontier? Now that would be Awesome!) But don't worry, I just wanted the BRAVE_FRONTIER .EXE arc outta the way so I could focus on the high school stuff. The Brave frontier game (in this universe) will only be slightly mentioned after this arc. So as always…..**

 **Victory, OUT!**


End file.
